


A Ruscan cinderella (abandoned NEW REWRITE Now Posted!)

by AnimeIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Falling In Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Prussia and Poland make awesome fairy godfathers, angst in beginning, another bonus chapter added, characters added along the way, hetalia version of Cinderella, mean stepmother is mean, my first fanfiction please be nice, ooc Ukraine, with bonus mothers day chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsLife/pseuds/AnimeIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how a Young man named Matthew Williams came to be one of the most loved queens our kingdom has ever seen. Battling the tragedy of losing a family member to a horrible new step family, also while falling in love and making friends. So get a seat for this is his story.</p><p>COMING SOON<br/>*NEW REWRITE NOW POSTED! Go check it out if interested*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one: before matthew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first fanfic, please be kind ^.^ ALso I do not own Hetalia or the story of Cinderella ~Enjoy~ oh and the next chapter will be longer

J'eanne walked down the streets of France quietly singing to herself.

"My what a beautiful voice you have" a young Frenchman said

Turning around she came face to face was what she though was one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen in her entire life. Stunningly long blond hair up in a ponytail, a gorgeous color of blue to go with his eyes, a little bit of scuff on his face with the most wonderful smile she had seen in a while. Flushing she looked down at her feet, not only was it embarrassing that some one had heard her singing, it was that who heard was is amazingly handsome.

"t-thank you"

"oh come now mon amour don't thank me. Your voice is wonderful you should not be embarrassed"

Looking back up at the Frenchman she walked closer and smiled and grasping his arm pulled him into a small nearby café.

"J'eanne. My name is J'eanne."

"Well the Jeanne the name is Francis Bonnfoy" he said and then smiled knowing that he and her were going to get closer and become friends.

Francis was right he and Jeanne did become close soon be friends. eventually friends became best friends and the next thing they knew was that they were lovers, and with that they became the happiest couple around always seen together almost everywhere they went. A few years past and J'eanne wed Francis. Everyone around was happy for them especially when J'eanne announced she was pregnant with a child.Later on a baby boy was born on a sunny day in the summer and together they decided to name him Matthew. 

"je te aime ma petite Matthew." Francis said smiling while holding Matthew in his arms with a smiling J'eanne right beside him.

"je te aime à" J'eanne said beside him while being hugged by Francis.

"I hope we can stay like this forever" she said

"As do I"

Everything seems to be perfect for the young family, but all things have to come to a end and they had no idea what the path of fate had for them next.


	2. chapter 2: goodbye mother......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne's last day spent with family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo! guys as promised here it is. (don't own story of Cinderella or hetalia I wish I did though) and with that ~ENJOY~

~~~~~~~6 years later~~~~~~~~

Matthew and his father were walking up the street to go to the hospital, for just a few days earlier they had found out J'eanne had a very serious illness and most likely would not recover. Then in the morning they had received a letter saying that she only had less then 2 days to live.

"Papa. When is mama coming back home?" the little child asked his father

Francis was at a loss of words, how could he explain that his mother was not going to return home? 

"well you see Matthieu.......um well....your mother wont be coming home at all."

"pourquoi papa? je veux maman à la maison" ( why papa? I want mom at home)

Giving a pained smile he picked up Matthew and looked him straight in his little eyes.

"your mother well she is going to be with God up in heaven soon."

"oh...." Matthew understood what that meant. He had heard that phrase before when his pet hamster died.

Upon arriving Francis's and Matthews mood dropped even lower then it was before, because they both new this was probably going ton be the last both of them saw J'eanne.

"hello and welcome to Jeanne D'arc hospital. How may I help you today?" (A.N cruel irony I know)

"Bonjour we are here to visit J'eanne Bonnfey"

"Yes sir right this way. I am truly sorry for both of you" looking down she saw a little child on the verge of tears. 

"Hey don't be sad now kid" she said feeling much sympathy for him. It must be hard for him to loss his mother at such a young age. Looking around she spotted the songbird that they kept in the waiting room to try and lift spirits, but lately it has been to busy to take care of it. So taking down the cage she handed it to the child

"do you like it?"

"Yes miss. why are you giving me this to hold though?"

"Non not to hold but to keep" she said smiling "we are no longer able to take care of the bird, and I thought it should be with someone who will care for it and I see that you could use a little bit of happiness at the moment so here"

Francis was looking at he in astonishment. This women was truly very kind he thought to himself while smiling at her.

"merci miss from both me and my son. Matthew what are you going to call him?

"Pierre." he said smiling

"well then Matthew shall we go show Mother what you have just gotten?"

Giving a nod just as they approached the room his mom was at. Waving to the very friendly nurse he opened the door and walked in with his father.

"Mama!" he cried and ran up to he and gave her a giant hug who received a weak one back.

"bonjour peu Matthieu. My what a pretty bird you have there" she said weakly smiling and looked up at her husband "bonjour mon amour" (hello little matthew. hello my love)

Francis was overwhelmed with emotions "bonjour..." he said sadly.

"Mon amour would you please give me a moment with matthieu,"

"oui pas de problème" and giving her a small nod he walked out into the hall to let Matthew have a moment with her alone. (yes no problem)

"Matthieu im sorry my love but I am going to be leaving you and your father soon"

"Non momma don't say such things your going to get better soon. You have to!" he said starting to cry and putting down the bird wrapped his arms around his mother very tightly.

"Listen to me Matthieu. Don't feel sad promise me you will still be happy once I am gone. Please."

"momma that us impossible I cant be happy without you! It wouldn't be right."

"Matthew Williams Bonnfey!" matthew stopped making a big commotion right then and there when his mother used his full name it meant she meant business. "Please for me. Promise me at least that."

"o-oui I promise then. if it is for you"

"Merci matthieu. One more thing, since I wont be able to help you through tough times promise no matter what happens you will stay the way you are. Don't ever change for you are kinder then many people around today don't lose that. Now please go get your father I wish to see him" she said and started coughing.

Looking back at his mother concerned went to the hallways to bring back his father. Soon afternoon came evening and both Matthew and Francis knew once they left, they would not see Jeanne again. So with last moment bitter sweet he and Francis forced themselves to leave.

That same very night Jeanne was looking at some drawing Matthew drew her to 'take to heaven' so she wouldn't forget him. Smiling she laid her head down on the pillow earlier after her beloved son and husband she wrote in her will that she were to be buried with that picture and her wedding ring so to never forget the wonderful life she lived with family. She could feel her strength slowly leaving her body, and with that she smiled knowing when she was in heaven she could then watch over her to boys and protect them, and with that still smiling clutching the picture and ring she breathed her last breath and descended into heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a bit depressing wasn't that. please do forgive me with the irony of jeanne dying at Jeanne D'arc hospital. kudos accepted happily. Comments welcome to ^.^ I expect next chapter to be monday or early Tuesday. Next chapter: Hello new life and family  
> see you then hopefully!


	3. Hello new Family and flashbacks prt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted in forever. My cat had to be put down earlier and then later I decided I didn't like how this chapter went so I had to re-write it :P Anyway don't own hetalia or the story of Cinderella.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my cat Lucy 2005-2015 you were always a great cat.

"MATTHEW!" a women yelled up the stairs "come down here and clean the floor!"

Matthew was still trying to get used to his new family. He wasn't sure what he thought of them when he first met them but now he disliked them oh so much. 

~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK 5 years ago~~~~~~~~~~

"Matthieu can you come here for a moment please?"

"Oui papa what is it?" he asked taking a seat across from him.

"well.....matthieu it has been a while since your mother has passes and I think it is time I get.......re-married" 

A minute of silence passed while Matthew thought about this. It meant a new family, siblings maybe, and a new mother. Matthew wasn't sure what he though about this, but he wanted his father happy so he decided he would accept this and hope for the best.

"Papa I am happy for you. whoever you marry will be a lucky woman"

"Merci Matthieu that means a lot coming from you"

A few years later his father got married to a woman named Catherine Carroll but she preferred Mrs Carroll. She seemed like a nice woman so why couldn't he like her, along with her she brought her two daughters Natalia, and Katyusha, and remembering his mothers words to him about how he should always stay who he was and always be kind. So for the first two weeks everything seemed to be fine. Sure Natalia seemed a bit bossy and Katyusha seemed to keep quite for the most part. As for his step mom that was a different story she always seemed to kinda shun him and acted as if he were like just another servant, Mathew tried to like her he really did but something inside him just never came to like her but since she seemed to make his dear father happy he put up with it. All was well with life until his father got called to go across the country for a convention where he would sell goods.

"Papa I am going to miss you very much."

"Oui me to, but don't worry you wont feel lonely you have your wonderful step-sisters and stepmother to keep you company"

"Yeah I guess your right...." Matthew said with a small sigh he didn't really want to be left alone with new family.

"Cheer up ma petite Matthew, I got you someone to keep you company!" Francis said excitedly, and with that he went to the barn and then came back out and with him a little puppy wagging its tail a mile a minute.

"Oh papa its wonderful!" Matthew exclaimed taking the dog into his arms, looking at the dog which was the most beautiful shade of white with a adorable little pink nose and big black eyes. "Merci papa I love it Merci beaucoup!"

"Your welcome Matthieu. What are you going to name him?" 

"hmmmmmmmm I think I will name him Kumajiro, Kuma for short."

"what a very odd and interesting name" is what Francis would have liked to have said but instead said "what a wonderfull name"

"yes a wonderful name for a wonderful dog" Matthew said hugging kuma, maybe he wouldn't have to be so lonely after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it shouldn't take so long for the next chapter. Kudo, comments, are happily accepted z(^.^)/ Thank you for reading see you next time!!!


	4. flashbacks part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off sorry this chapter is all crammed together somthing happened and it wont let me space anything out. YAY next chapter. This time we get to see a bit of Ivan and Yao so yeah. Again I don't own Hetalia or the story of Cinderella. 
> 
> (PS next chapter in around 3 days)

The first few days Matthew spent alone with his new family was alright, yeah sure they ignored him for the most part but he had friends. Well more like animal friends he had his dog, the bird he got many years ago pierre, the horses and recently he made a new friend of a small yellow bird who he called gilbird. Sadly for him though that peacefulness only lasted for a few days before.... "Matthew come here " a voice called out into the halls. "Yes stepmother? do you need something." Matthew asked as he walked into her room. "Well there are going to be changes around here now. First if you wont be calling me that anymore how about miss or madam from now own hmm? Second off Katyusha and Natalia don't want to sleep in the same room anymore so you shall move up into the attic-" "But stepmoth- I mean miss why cant we move some stuff around to make more room for them!?" he interrupted. "Matthew. we cant do that now we barely have enough room as it is. Would you rather go sleep on the couch instead of getting the attic?" "Fine... I will go move my stuff " Matthew couldn't be rude after all it was the attic or nothing so with a sigh of defeat left the room to go change into his new bedroom. Not having many things to move he could move everything in just two trips. On his second trip he heard snickering it was Natalia looking like she was having the time of her life taunting him, only then did she stick out her foot and trip him walking away laughing. "I guess this is better then nothing......but I wish Natalia wasn't so mean to me." sighing he laid down on the dusty mattress that was there and took a nap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the castle of the Braginski's~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "IVAN! GET BACK HERE I AM NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!!" Yelled a woman's voice. "Please mother, cant we talk about this another time?" a young man said to the woman. This was Ivan, who at the moment was getting a lecture form his mom the queen about finding himself a fiancé. "Look I am sorry about this Ivan but you need to get out there, your father just passed away and so we need you to take the throne, but you cant do that without a queen to rule beside you. So will you PLEASE take this into consideration." Sighing Ivan gave a little nod "OK mother fine I will, but I have no idea how I am going to find someone being that I am always I the castle." "Hmmmmmmmm" she said thoughtfully. she was trying so hard to find someway to get him out there. All of a sudden a brilliant idea came to her. "I know! We shall hold a grand ball, everyone in the kingdom shall be invited, you are bound to see someone you like that way." she said smiling brightly. "Alright that will work mother. Now please excuse me I wish to go hang out Yao." Ivan said very tiredly. "Yes alright. Yao come her please" she called out. Yao also happened to be the adviser for them and Ivan's close friend. "Yes my lady?" "Yao I now decree that a few days from now we shall hold a giant ball in honor of finding Ivan a fiancé. Please go tell the knights to go around the kingdom and announce this to everyone, please and thank you" she said proudly. Nodding he went off the tell the knights and then came back "Anything else my lady?" "No thank you. you may now go and take a break with Ivan" and with that off went Yao and Ivan. Smiling to herself she sat down and thought of what her future daughter in law would look like. This ball would be the off her troubles for sure nothing could go wrong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right nothing could go wrong with this ball. you know unless.....Ivan were to fall for a dude only then does he disappear.............but that could never happen right LOL kidding of course that will happen. NEXT CHAPTER.. we get introduced to more characters, a certain invitation is given to Matthew. kudos comments accepted happily :D see you next chapter!


	5. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ. ok first of sorry this is late, I am working on a bonus chapter for tomorrow (Aka Mothers day) about past Mothers day with Matthews mom. YAY lucky you guys so check that out tomorrow. Anyway Enjoy!
> 
> (I don't own hetalia or Cinderella)

"Today sure is a nice day out isn't it kuma?" Matthew said. He was out running the errands, walk the dog then go feed the barn animals then go out and buy everthing they would need for the week. Looking up at the sky to see the birds flying around "It must be nice to be so free. Oh well what can I do, what is it kuma what do you see?" he said to the dog who all of sudden started barking at the gate entrance.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" a voice called out 

"yes coming just a second" Matthew said then went to the gate to see a young man standing at the entrance. "Oh hello, who are you exactly?" "Hi my name is Alfred, Alfred F Jones but you can call me Al if you want. Anyway me and my family just moved down the street from you so I am going around introducing myself to the rest of the neighborhood." "Well then Welcome to the town! My name is Matthew Bonnefoy, but if you want you can call me Matt and this is my dog kuma." he said smiling brightly, this could be his chance to have a friend that is his age. Ever since his stepmom came into control he was almost never allowed to go do anything but do chores so he never got the chance to meet other people. "well then Matt I was wondering if you could show me around the town a bit? That is if you are free." "Its fine I was about to head to the town market to pick up supply's, you could come with me if you want. " "I would love to" Alfred said smiling brightly. So off they went into the market where Alfred explored all over the place trying all sorts of food from different shops. "Hey I wonder why there is such a huge crowd over there?" Matthew said to Alfred just as they were about to head back, Matthew had gotten all the supply's his stepmother had put on the shopping list. So of course being curious they walked up to go investigate. "Look Matt it is one of the royal guards! They are so cool like super heroes kinda protecting the kingdom putting there life on the line." "shhh Al they are about to make a announcement." Just as Matthew said that the guard spoke up. "Attention everyone! Tomorrow night at the castle there shall be a ball for everyone in the kingdom peasant and royalty alike. With that said please come up and receive a invitation which you will need to get in. Don't wory we have enough for everybody. "WOW! imagine that Matt, we are going to a royal ball!" Alfred said jumping up and down with excitement. "I know this is going to be great! You going to take anyone Al?" "Well there is someone who seems kinda cute that I would like to ask but...." "Just go ask that person. Even if they say no it will still be lots of fun right" "Your right Mattie. Anyway lets go get those invitation!" ~Elsewhere an unknown 3rd person POV~ "Hmmmmmmm well well looks like he is going to need us soon" person 1 said to person 2. "looks like your right, I cant wait can you?" person 2 said to person 1 while going and taking a seat. " Quick question how will we know when he is going to need us?" "Well I have someone watching over him almost all the time so when the time comes he will tell us" "oh cool, so lets chill for now" "agreed" person 1 said sitting down beside person 2 "This is going to be interesting that is for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are these people? I wonder...... any guesses? Anyway thanks for reading as usual, comments kudos happily accepted as always. Thanks for stopping by and don't forget to check in tomorrow for that bonus chapter!


	6. *BONUS CHAPTER* Matthews mothers day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short bonus chapter also READ the ending notes I have some news. For now though enjoy.

~ travel back years ago to when Jeanne was still alive~

"MAMA! Time to wake up me and papa made Pancakes just for you!" 

Blinking and slowly rising up to see little Matthew sitting on top of her. " Ah matthew bon matin comment allez-vous?"

"I'm good, me and papa had to get up extra early so we didn't wake you. Oh I also made you this!" he said as he handed her a big card with messy writing that said 'Happy Mothers day mama' on the front.

"Merci Matthieu." she said and opened it to see a picture of her, Francis and him holding hands in a big heart. "I love it!" she said and gave him a big heart.

"Now lets go eat breakfast shall we"

"Oui!" he said. 

Taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen where there where Francis stood holding a bouquet of roses.

"Pour toi mon amour" he said while giving her the bouquet with a peck on the cheek.

"Merci both of you, I feel so lucky." she said smiling big bringing Matthew and Francis in for a big hug. 

"Pancake time!" Matthew called out, while Jeanne and Francis burst out laughing. For now everything in there world was right.

HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so first off I am going on a camping trip with the rest of my class so I wont be updating till the end of week. I hope this will tide you over for now. ;) See you later


	7. *skip this chapter *A apology from the author

You guys can skip this chapter now

Hey guys I Am super sorry that I have not been active in what seems like forever but don't work I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY so don't worry. I just have been super busy due to the fact that I have to help my sister plan her wedding. Hopefully I will get back to posting in a week or 2. Once again sorry!


	8. Mean StepMother Is Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD AFTER ALL! i just extremely busy over the summer and didn't get the chance but here i am now :D  
> Anyways i hope you enjoy and also i will update more frequently now promise!  
> As usual don't own hetalia or the plot to cinderella

Running back home Matthew was filled with excitement, he couldn't believe this was happening. Not once in his life did he ever think he would even be allowed in the castle let alone go to royal ball!

"Step-mother!" He yelled as soon as he got home "Step-mother, step-sisters you won't believe what just happened!"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU YELLING FOR CHILD!" His step-mother cried out while walking down the stairs with his sisters.

"I got us invitations to a royal ball at the palace, for the queen is hosting it in hopes of finding a maiden to marry her son and everyone is invited to it" he said hands fumbling is his pockets for a second then producing a envelope with the mark of the official royal stamp. Matthew couldn't stop being all hyper, he was just to excited to sit still he was still wondering if this was a dream or a cruel joke for it was to good to be true! A night without cleaning and getting to see the royal family up close what an amazing thing to happen.\

"The queen's son as in THE PRINCE!" shrieked Natalia. Anyone who is anyone would notice that Natalia seemed to have a "obsession" with the prince to say the least, it was quite creepy at times, always going on about she was the only one meant for him and one day she would 'show everyone that she would be the one to marry him' needless to say she may or may not have gotten a short restricting order. "Mother we must go no matter what!!" she yelled.

"Of course sweetie we wouldn't miss it for the world after all this family could go with some higher status in there somewhere." His step mother said without hesitation.

"Matthew" she barked at him "Go to the tailor and order three dresses, and tell the tailor I wont accept anything less then perfection" she said and pointed to the door.

With that Matthew slowly started walking out the door until.. " Wait step-mother don't I get anything to go to the ball with?" he asked.

With a big pause his step0mother slowly started to turn to him taken back that he would dare talk back to her at all '' Matthew who said you were going to the ball with us'' she asked with a sneer,

"Well no but I assumed....." he said with his voice trailing of at the end.

"That is what I thought. Now go out there and order those dresses and I shall consider letting you go" with that she turned around and walked out the room leaving him alone to get the dresses with a sad look on his face, there was no way she would let him go.

Meanwhile.........

"Mother how could you consider letting that boy come with us! He is an embarrassment to us." Natalia said with pout. She couldn't believe he mother was doing this. " Right Kat you agree with me right?"

"Well...." Kat started looking over at how her sister was looking at her and she felt like she had to agree " I completely agree that boy isn't giving us a good image."

"Now now girls, I don't recall saying he could go just yet. I believe that we shall give some impossible to finish tasks and he MUST get his own outfit if he wishes to go so badly." she said with a evil grin. 

"Fine." agreed Natalia "not like he could finish these tasks anyway"

With that she and her mother walked out the room laughing at the poor boys misfortune and trailing behind them was Kat feeling quite guilty about all this but what can she do 

"Poor step-brother..." she whispered hoping that her dear poor step-brother would somehow beat the odds and get to that ball.

Elsewhere.......

"oh hi Alfred what can I do for you?" a voice asked 

"Ummmm......well I was wondering...." Alfred started slowly and quietly.

"yes?" the voice asked a bit confused.

"I was wondering if you would go the ball with me..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow longest chapter yet! Once again I am super sorry I didn't update sooner. I will update more frequently now.
> 
> Any thoughts on how this chapter went? Who is Alfred asking to the ball? That and more next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and hope to see you next chapter


	9. getting ready for the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! See bottom notes for info about next chapter.

"Step mother I'm back and have the dresses!"   
Matthew called as he arrived back home a day had passed and Matthew still had yet to say I'd he could go to the ball.

"Matthew I have decided to let you go to the ball IF you can get all these chores done AND make your own outfit" with that she handed him a long list and stormed out the room

-Do ALL the laundry  
-feed and groom the barn animals  
-wash every floor  
-dust the shelves  
-help Natalia and Kat get ready for the ball  
Finally make your own outfit

"How am I supposed to do this all!?" Matthew cried out. "Better get started now.....Kuma, peirre bring your little furry friends here and asked them to help won't you?"

You see Kumajiro and Pierre the bird had all sorts of animal friends who always came and helped Matthew, for he was always kind to them and fed them.

4 hours later the laundry was done, floors washed and shelves dusted with help of his little friends of course the poor boy was exhausted.

"At this rate i don't have a chance of getting to that ball do i" he sighed miserably. Little did he know his friends were planning something.   
So while he got tending to the animals they scurried off.

Another two exhausting hours later Matthew finally finished with only his sister's to attend to and making an outfit.

".....Kuma? Pierre? Where did you guys go." Looking around his friends were not in sight anywhere. Until, excited chirping and barking could be heard.

So out of the barn Matthew went and followed the noise up to his room into the attic where there lying on his bed was what looked like a kinda sloppy suit. 

"How on earth.....Kuma where did, how is, why.. you know what never mind Thank you for whatever you did" he said kneeling down pulling his beloved dog into a big hug.  
"Well I have a bit of time left I guess I could tweak this and make it even better" Matthew said, no one knew but Matthew was quite skilled when it came to sewing.

A half am hour passed and the suit was finished and time to get his sister's ready. 

(Part 2 of getting ready for the ball coming tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im baaack did you miss me? Anyway I had to break this chapter up into 2 due to not having a lot of time. Do not fret though it's coming out tomorrow.
> 
> Another thing you shall also get another BONUS CHAPTER! This one going into more depth as to how kuma and friends made the suit.
> 
> So see you then!!
> 
> Ps kudos gladly accepted along with comments


	10. getting ready for the ball part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay time for part 2~

Time to help his sister's get ready Matthew went down from the attic to Natalia's bedroom.  
After a frantic hour of "Matthew help me with this!" As well as "where is it!? Where did I put it!?" And the occasional "This better look good after all I am going to see THE prince ivan" Matthew finally finished with Natalia. One sister down one more to go.

Yet another hour had passed and he had finished with his second sister, this time went quicker due to the fact that unlike her sister kat liked her step brother and actually cooperated with Matthew instead of barking orders like her sister.

"I guess I better go tell stepmother I'm done all the chores" Matthew sighed heading out of the room

"Wait you finished ALL those chores, but how that should have taken you into the night to do it all" Kat remarked clearly Impressed and confused as to how her step brother managed to do it all.

"Well let's just say I had some help...anyway better get going if I even want a chance of getting to that ball" with that he left. "Step mother I finished everything on the list just like you asked" he said waking into his guardians room.

Slowly turning around to look at him clearly in shock, the boy was not supposed to be able to finish in time!  
"That's.....wonderful" she stated clearly putting on a fake smile "I guess you can go to this ball...."

"Oh thank you step mother thank you!!" Cried out Matthew, and with that he ran out of the room happy as he could be.

===========(meanwhile elsewhere)=================

"Yo Felix should we had out now or wait a little bit longer"

"Later I'm not done my nails, can't you see that?"

"Ok ok anyway a little birdie told me how Matthew is, being poor boy they treat him like a servant."

"Well that's going to change soon if we can help it!"

»»»»»»»»»»»»» meanwhile at the palace««««««««««««««««««

"Yao I can't believe mother is making me do this" complained Ivan to his friend, he really didn't like the idea of this ball tonight but if this is what it took to make his mother stop pestering him.

"Ivan! Look how handsome you look!" Cried his mother his mother as she entered the room. "Now Ivan you do remember what the point of of this ball is right?"

"Da find a suitable fiance" he mumbled.

"Good, oh I'm so excited!" With that she mumbling about how the night is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo what did you think . Well you saw more characters yay! 
> 
> The bonus chapter will be coming out tomorrow <3
> 
> See you all them~~~


	11. At last the bonus chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you saw the last of me~  
> once again I don't own anything
> 
> (P.S Kuma and the animals can talk, but matt can't hear them in this bonus chapter)

After a tiring experience of working their butts off the poor animals were tired, however they had one more job to do before they could rest.

"Quick what's his name isn't looking lets go!" exclaimed kumajiro (Authors note kuma has short term memory in this fanfic so he cant remember matts name), he and his friend gilbird had overheard the discussion Matthew had with stepmother and decided they would help him out and make him his outfit so he wouldn't miss the ball so they rounded up all there critter friends and started planning.

 

OPERATION HELP WHATS HIS FACE GET TO THE BALL : BY KUMAJIRO AND GILBIRD 

In order for what's his face to go he has to have gotten his own outfit naturally he doesn't have enough money so we shall make him a outfit as thanks for being our friend.

Step one: Get Materials 

"Augh I hate these awful curtains I can't stand the colour black!" cried out Natalia promptly throwing the 2 big curtain out. Quickly running up to as to not be caught kuma picked it up and scurried back to there hideout. 

"Nice grab!" chirped gilbird.

Up next it was gilbird and pierres's turn to pick up materials so they waited for Kat to leave the room and went in a grabbed as many buttons there little message carrier could hold, for you see since Kat was always popping buttons off her shirt she had dozens of extra ones for when the next button popped off.

After that the process continued next went the birds who brought back a nice sash, the horses managed to grab some accessories no one is quite sure how they did that though......and the mice brought back the sewing materials like thread, needles, and scissors.

Step two: Make the outfit

"Alright time to get to work" tweeted gilbird.

The mice had already created a design for the suit so it was up to Gilbird, pierre, the other birds, kuma and the remaining mice to make a suit before Matthew was done all the chores.  
For the next few hours if someone were to look into the attic all they would see is a group of animals sewing and cutting making pencil marks on fabric, anyone who was anyone would think this is not possible for animals to do but somehow there they were working there little hearts out.

"Were almost done all we have to do is make a tie out of this sash, add the accessories and make sure everything is completed and were done!" Kuma happily said after half an hor they were done and were all looking proudly at the work they all just did, just as they were finishing they could hear a exhausted Matthew making his way up the stairs.

"Quick everyone act natural!" 

The door opened showing a kid who looked like he seriously needed a break. As soon as he entered and looked at the suit his face went from very tired to extremely happy in a matter of seconds, and the smile that lit up the room was what made all the tiring work worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know ended on a cheesy line but whateves.  
> kudos and comments happily accepted 
> 
> Till next time whenever that is....you never can tell with me :D


	13. REWRITE IN PROCESS!

So a while back I went to update this and after re-reading a few chapters I noticed how much my writing has changed, so I have decided to completely rewrite it.

It's still going to have the same elements and characters and everything, however I'm going to change how it's written.  
This means longer chapters, getting a update schedule, and completely starting over. I'm going to leave this one up though just if you want to read this one for some reason. 

Have any questions just leave a comment

So yeah that's it for now....  
First chapter will be up sometime next week! Thanks and bye for now~


	14. REWRITE FINALLY OUT

Soooooo yeah you can FINALLY read my newer version of this fanfic.

I would appreciate it if you checked it out :) 

I have plans to update it once a month .

That's it thanks guys. See you at the rewritten version hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for reading. the French may not be perfect I used google translate. PLEASE comment telling me what you think, comments ,questions and suggestions welcome will try to reply to you. Also Kudo's highly appreciated and will be accepted happily. I will update the next chapter very soon hopefully some time soon  
> :) Until then later!


End file.
